Cupid Santana
by Farisya MJ
Summary: I'm Santana. In this world, I am commonly called 'cupid'. I have a gift of seeing what's inside a human's heart; and I use that gift to help human find love. I'm a bit at naughty. That's the best part!I'm allowed to be naughty. And...I love my job :)
1. Meet the Naughty Cupid

**Prologue - Meet the Naughty Cupid**

It was a sunny Sunday. The birds were chirping away happily. The wind blew softly, giving everyone a cool embrace in this warm summer. A group of boys walked towards the school gate, not noticing Marley walking so carelessly while looking down. Santana was there, watching everyone while staying invisible. As Marley got closer to Ryder, Santana twirled her finger towards Marley causing Marley to fall right in front of Ryder. Ryder caught Marley in his arms before Marley fell to the ground. Their eyes met each other and Santana slowed down time, giving them more time to realise their true feelings for each other.

"Marley, I know you're a shy girl. You never look into anyone's eyes. But girl, that's where you really see a person. So look into his eyes, and see that glow he shows every time you're in his eyes."

"Ryder, I know your friends think Marley is a nerd. But you think she's cute. If you don't make a move, she won't be yours. Better hurry!"

Time moved back normally. Ryder smiled at Marley causing her to blush. "Hey, careful there. The school's not running away" Marley tried to stand on her own feet. Another twirl from Santana and now, her books fell to the ground. "Guys, I'll catch up later" "See you dude" Ryder helped Marley pickup her books. He offered the book but Marley wasn't looking at him. Ryder pulled the book before Marley could take it. He raised the book higher so that their eyes meet again. This time, he made sure Marley is looking at his eyes. After she did, he smiled and returned the book. "Thanks"

As if chased by a ghost, Marley quickly walked away from Ryder.

"Marley!"

She turned around, surprised that the new quarterback actually knew her name. She always sat by the field, watching them play. Ryder never failed to capture her attention. He was a bit dorky, which made him even more perfect in her eyes. "Yeah?"

"Wanna grab coffee after school?"

"I don't drink coffee"

"Okay then, does burger sound good?"

Marley nods her head. "Alright I'll see you at the gate after school"

Santana knew her job there was done. But she liked to have a good laugh. She twirls her finger one last time and Marley fell again, while Ryder was still looking at her from behind. Marley immediately stand up, hoping no one saw her fall down again. Ryder tried to control himself from laughing. 'She's so clumsy!' Ryder said to himself. 'And cute' he continued in his head.

Pink bubbles with the shape of heart appeared around Santana. She has always been cheerful and bubbly but whenever that happens, she gets more excited. "Longer life span for me!" She flew away after making Ryder fall down next. A naughty cupid, indeed!

_Hey peeps! This is the prologue to my Cupid Santana __fanfic__. I have created an alternate universe of this story at my __Instagram__ account. One of my followers suggested that I write this AU on __wattpad__, so here I am! This version will be more elaborated than the one I wrote in __Instagram__. If you're interested to read the picture version of this story, visit my __Instagram__ account - __omglee_____sya__ and search for the __hashtag__ #__cupidsantana__. Follow my account if you love Glee because I make tons of edit there. Don't f__orget__ to vote, subscribe and leave your comment. It'll surely make my day! :)_


	2. Chapter 1 - Who is That New Girl?

**Cupid Santana**

**Chapter 1 – Who's That New Girl?**

The day started quite well for Mike Chang. He finally succeeded to hustle while practicing his dance moves in the morning. He uploaded the video on Vine and Matt was very excited for him too. He promised to show Matt the move in the choir room before Glee Club meeting began. Artie gave Mike a few tips on making the move easier because he used to do it before he was in the wheelchair. While the rest of the Glee Club members were nonchalant, a girl entered the room together with Mr. Schuester.

"Dude, that's the exchange student from Korea"

Matt whispered to Mike before he could utter anything. Mike smiled to the girl, unsure whether to greet her in Korean or English. He ended up just waving to the girl. She waved back and smiled sweetly – a smile that showed her dimple. She seemed unable to take her eyes away from Mike. At the same time, Mike's fixated look on the girl made them look like they were staring into each other's eyes. Santana came close to Mike to listen to the voice in his heart. 'She's so cute'. Santana knew then that she had to help Mike, especially since Mike is not a man of words.

"Hi guys, I'd like to introduce you to our new club member. I hope you can make her feel at home since she travelled miles away from home to be in McKinley High. Give a round of applause to _Tina Cohen Chang_"

"Hey, I'm Tina Cohen Chang, the Korean Exchange Student"

"Are you the only exchange student?"

Without even glancing, everyone knew that's Jake. Everyone except Tina, of course.

"No, there's another boy from Ireland and also my friend, Sunshine from Philippines"

"Well why aren't they here with you?"

"They're at Cheerios' audition. They might stop by later if they can still make it"

"Awesome! The more the merrier"

"Mike, you seem like you have a question in mind?"

Of course Mr. Schue would notice! Mike hesitated for a while, then asked,

"Why aren't you at the Cheerios' audition?"

"Actually I'm a really shy girl. Just standing here with all of you staring at me makes me shiver, but I'm trying to overcome it. Cheerios just seems not the right club for me"

"I'm not trying to scare you, I'm Rachel by the way. You need to audition if you want to enter Glee Club. It's a no-exception-rule."

"Yeah, Rachel needs to know right away whether you're going to steal her solos-"

"Shut up, Jake! Believe me, everyone wants to hear you sing right now. Not just me"

Tina knew that she had to sing in order to join Glee Club, but she didn't expect to feel so competitive since the first day. She just wanted to be in at least one club, as required by the program but this seems a bit too much for her. She is after all, still adjusting to overcome her shyness. Her nervous look caught Mike's attention right away.

'I wanna kill Rachel this instant' he muttered in his head.

"Gwaenchana Tina-ssi. Fighting!" Mike shouted a few encouragement words to Tina.

Santana flew around Tina and listened to the voice in her heart. Tina was nervous not because she's scared of singing in front of people, it's because she doesn't want to blow it off in front of Mike Chang. Santana danced excitedly knowing that her work might be easy after all. She was dancing her happy dance and suddenly Mr Schuester spoke to everyone.

"All right, I know we're all curious to hear Tina's voice, but let's give her time to breathe and adjust first. Tina, you may take a seat. This week's lesson is, duet! You are going to pair up with another person and perform a duet song."

Everyone started to get excited, choosing their close friends as partners, until Mr Schue announced how they will pair up.

"You partner will be chosen by fate. You are going to draw a name in this hat. That person will be your partner for this week's lesson"

"What if we pick our own name?"

"If that happens, Kurt you will pick another name. All right, let's start with Artie"

Artie wheeled to the piano and picked a paper. Everyone waited for him to announce his partner. "Kitty" Kitty made an annoyed look but Mercedes covered her mouth before she could utter anything. Everyone knew Kitty joined the Club because of Jake, so she would clearly want Jake as her duet partner. Then it was Rachel's turn to pick the name. "Kurt" Everyone tried not to laugh. Tina looked around, not understanding what's going on. Then Kurt broke it off.

"Just laugh it out. I could feel you dying to laugh at the back of my neck"

Everyone roared into laughter. Some even had tears in their eyes for laughing too hard. Rachel and Kurt had always fought for solos. They are basically sworn enemies in the Glee Club. They can't even sit next to each other because of how competitive they are. Now, they have to pair-up for a duet? Everyone cannot imagine how Rachel and Kurt are going to work together, especially since they are always bickering at each other like children. Kurt looked at Rachel, unsure whether to feel pleased for getting the best singer in her team or annoyed because she will surely boss him around. He knew he could not do anything about it, so he focused on finding the right song for the duet.

Next up was Matt. Matt really hoped he could be paired up with Mike Chang. If they pair up, they can plan a sick choreography and focus less on the singing part. Dancing is, after all a way of expressing emotion. Santana looked through the paper and saw Mike's name on it. She quickly twirled her finger so that a different name would appear. She did not have time to pick properly; the first name that appeared on her head would be written on the paper. Everyone was anxious to know Mike's partner. Who would it be next? Finally, after looking shocked and laughing nervously, Matt said, "Mercedes".

'Wait, they might actually make a good pair!' Santana thought in her head. Mercedes hugged Matt and everyone high fived each other. It took a few seconds for the news to really sink into Mercedes' head. She took a glance at Matt and smiled to him. Matt was more nervous than happy. He got Mercedes, the best singer in Glee Club. Matt always thought Mercedes is way better than Rachel Berry. He can never understand why everyone thinks Rachel is the star in Glee Club. Truth is, he thinks Mercedes is Glee Club's secret weapon.

Mike walked to the piano with a bag of nerves. He really wished to get Tina as her partner. Everyone looked at him, wondering who would be his pair. His best friend got Mercedes, so he's left with Jake, Marley or the new exchange student. Mike hardly speaks in class, but when he dances everyone would not turn their eyes anywhere else. Mike repeatedly mumbled Tina's name in his head, hoping that would do the trick. He hoped and wished and crossed his fingers in his head. When the papers finally unfold, he looked at the paper. He looked at the paper and smiled.

"Tina".


End file.
